Halliwell Book of Shadows
The Halliwell Book of ShadowsDantalian: The Halliwell Book of Shadows is said to be the most magical of all tomes. (Bride and Gloom) was a book considered to be the most magical of all tomes. Begun by Melinda WarrenMelinda Warren: This book is your connection and it began with me. (The Witch is Back) before 1692,Although the year 1693 is on the title page of the book, according to The Witch is Back, Melinda was executed in 1692 and so must have been started earlier, at some point between her birth in 1670 and death in 1692. it was passed down through the family, with each generation adding to it over the years.Melinda Warren: But obviously each generation of Warren witches has added to it over the years and has made it so. (The Witch is Back) History The Halliwell Book of Shadows was begun at some point between 1670 and 1692 by Melinda Warren. She included in it the curse that she would use against Matthew Tate prior to her execution.The Witch is Back Following her death, her friend Elizabeth Hasting took her daughter Prudence to Boston, Massachusetts with the book, hiding it beneath a loose floorboard in her house. After a time-travelling Piper and Phoebe Halliwell and Paige Matthews told Prudence that she was a witch, Elizabeth gave the book to her.Something Old, Something New Prudence kept the book and took it with her to Salem, adding entries to it, including dark magic whilst under an enchantment placed on her by Falcroft. The dark magic was later removed.Whispers from the Past The book was passed on to Prudence's daughter Cassandra Wentworth, who presumably passed it on to her own daughter Pamela Bousquet, who apparently left it to her daughters Brianna, Mrs Baxter and Agnes after she moved to France.Mirror ImageSamhain The sisters' daughters - P. Bowen, P. Baxter and P. Russell - shared the book at 1329 Prescott Street.Pardon My Past As Bowen and Russell died childless, the book was handed down to Penny, who left it in a trunk after deciding to strip Prue, Piper and Phoebe of their powers.Something Wicca This Way ComesPre-Witched Notable contributors *Melinda Warren *Prudence WentworthWhispers from the Past *Brianna HalliwellFamily History *P. Bowen *P. Baxter *Penny HalliwellThat '70s EpisodePenny Halliwell: Honey, I wrote the book. All the good potions anyway. (Happily Ever After)Piper Halliwell: Well, do mint jelly and Clark Gable movies count? She wrote it. (Necromancing the Stone) *Patty HalliwellPrue Halliwell: Well, I found a page about him in the Book of Shadows in Mom's handwriting. (From Fear to Eternity)Phoebe Halliwell: Well, Mom wrote spells in it, right? And with three girls there has to be something in here about, you know, how to do... Oh, here it is. "Sometimes a baby just has to cry". (Reckless Abandon) *Phoebe HalliwellPrue Halliwell: Every witch before us has added to the Book of Shadows. We need to warn who comes next. It's our turn. / Phoebe Halliwell: Who should do it? hands her a pen (Is There a Woogy in the House?)Phoebe Halliwell: Well, Cole's a demon. We write about demons in the Book of Shadows, don't we? (Look Who's Barking)Forever Charmed *Prue Halliwell (presumably)Leo Wyatt: Prue's animal conjuring spell, huh? That's a tough one. (Sympathy for the Demon) *Leo WyattThe Seven Year Witch *Paige Matthews *Piper Halliwell Notable entries Notes and references Category:Magical tomes